So close, so far
by Toynako
Summary: - Fic Yaoi/Lemon - Yamamoto cansa de apenas observar Gokudera de longe e decide que finalmente fará algo.


* * *

--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--..--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--OoOo0oOo0oOoO--.--.--.--.--.---.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--

Título: So close, so far

Autora: Toynako

Anime: Katekyo Hitman Reborn.

Casal: Yamamoto x Gokudera

Classificação: + 18.

Gênero: Yaoi/Lemon

Status: Oneshot

Direitos Autorais: Nada me pertence, apenas crio estórias para distrair leitores em tédio.

--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--..--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--OoOo0oOo0oOoO--.--.--.--.--.---.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--

* * *

**SO CLOSE, SO FAR**

_**- Tão perto, tão longe-**_

Um par de olhos verdes observavam o céu naquela tarde. Estava confortavelmente debruçado sobre a janela de sua sala de aula, vendo que mais tardar provavelmente choveria. Algo que não estava em seus planos, acabaria tendo que se molhar ao voltar da escola para sua casa...

Olhava tão compenetrado para os tons escuros que reinavam no céu que não estava notando nada, preso em um mundo só dele. Tanto que nem escutara seus amigos o chamando para almoçar, antes que o tempo de intervalo da escola acabasse.

Sentia que faltava algo em sua vida. Apesar de ter encontrado o Décimo, e estar quase conseguindo ser seu breco direito, ainda sentia a falta de algo. Não sabia o que era, simplesmente não fazia a mínima ideia do que faltava em sua vida...

Mesmo sem notar às vezes passava tempos, apenas olhando pela janela, a busca de algo, a espera de algo. Coisa tal que nem sabia o que era, mas sabia que existia, que era só esperar.

----X---

"— O que será que o Gokudera tem...? " – pergunta Tsuna, após chamar o amigo varias vezes.

"— Ultimamente ele anda meio estranho mesmo. " – concorda Yamamoto, olhando o outro debruçado a janela, a alguns passos.

"— Será que devemos deixá-lo ai, Yamamoto? "

Yamamoto olhou em volta, todos da sala já haviam corrido desesperadamente, há alguns minutos, para a cantina da escola, para garantir sua comida. Agora na sala estavam apenas os três.

"— Tsuna, é melhor você ir lá comprar algo... " – começou a falar "— Eu vou ficar aqui, assim que eu consegui fazer ele 'acordar' nos te encontramos. " – propõe.

"— Tudo bem. " – responde, começando a andar em direção a posta "— Não se atrasem. " – fala antes de sair desta e fechá-la.

Yamamoto deu um pequeno risinho, olhando para o outro que realmente parecia alheio ao mundo que o cercava. Aproveitou o momento de distração deste para poder olhar mais intensamente, já que este não notaria seu olhar encantado em sua direção.

Aqueles cabelos com coloração tão bela, o fascinavam. Os olhos esverdeados brilhando em um resplendor próprio, o deslumbravam. O jeito encrenqueiro, o deixavam em um nível alto de arrebatamento.

Não negava que tudo naquele ser que insistia em observar pela janela o mundo lá fora o encantava completamente.

Suspirou, contendo em seus lábios um de seus típicos sorrisos. Iria aproveitar para ficar observando-o mais um pouco, para só depois tentar remover o outro de seus pensamentos.

Sentou-se em cima de uma das carteiras da sala um pouco distante do outro, tendo uma ótima visão de Gokudera. Podendo ver os olhos deste buscando algo naquele céu nublado daquele dia, em quanto uma de suas mãos apoiava a sua cabeça a outra parecia brincar com a madeira da janela, arranhando-a levemente.

" _Tão perto, e tão longe..._ " – pensou Yamamoto, vendo o jeito tão sereno do outro.

Suspirou novamente, estendendo seu braço, não podendo alcançar o outro com seu ato, por sua distancia ser razoavelmente grande. Apenas podia ver por entre seus dedos a figura de Gokudera, parecia tão simples tocá-lo, fazê-lo sentir. Imaginava sua mão passeando por seu rosto, tocando-lhe os cabelos.

Mas tudo o que podia fazer era ver-lo entre seus dedos, e tentar adivinhar como seria se estivesse realmente o tocando. Ficou tempos assim, apenas fantasiando, e quando menos espera Gokudera lhe olha, com uma expressão confusa em seu rosto.

"— O que está fazendo, idiota? " – pergunta, estranhando a mão do outro em sua direção.

"— ... " – por um instante ficou mudo, pensando em o que poderia dizer, rapidamente levou sua outra mão ao seu ombro, fingindo uma cerda dor "— Meu ombro doe, deve ser que eu esteja treinando muito. " – responde, massageando o local.

Gokudera apenas desencosta da janela, espreguiçando-se em seguida, para logo depois olhar em volta, vendo que estava a sós com o outro. Nem notara que o tempo havia passado.

"— Tsuna foi comprar algo para comermos. " – fala Yamamoto, parando de fingir dor e levantando-se da carteira

"— Você deixou o Décimo ir sozinho? " – indaga, olhando assustado em direção a porta da sala.

"— O Tsuna sabe se virar. " – comenta.

"— Isso não importa, eu sou seu braço direito, devia estar ao seu lado. " – reclama, andando em direção ao outro.

"— Hahahah. " – riu baixo "— Vocês levam bem a serio essa brincadeira da Máfia, não é? "

"— Não é uma-!... " – desistiu de falar, respirando profundamente, ou acabaria brigando com o outro.

Abaixou a cabeça, se culpando por não ter notado o Décimo o chamando. Em quanto isso Yamamoto andou mais para perto, querendo consolar o outro de alguma forma. Não que deixar Tsuna ir sozinho comprar a comida fosse um pecado enorme, mas sabia que Yamamoto era pior que uma baba quando se falava desse.

Chegou perto, perto o suficiente para tocar-lhe os ombros. Quase o puxou para um abraço, mas conteu-se. Apenas contentou-se em acariciar-lhe os ombros, olhando ternamente para a face do outro, os cabelos lhe caindo nos olhos, a boca tão bela e convidativa.

Aproximou-se um pouco mais, não podendo se conter, aquela boca era tentadora de mais. Talvez essa fosse a hora certa para isso, afinal estarem sorinhos na sala era uma boa oportunidade para saborear aquela boca, e quem sabe algo mais. Porem para rapidamente, escutando um barulho vindo da porta, olhando para esta logo em seguida.

"— Na minha escola não quero pessoas namorando dentro das salas. " – fala Hibari, com sua pose e jeito de costume "— Não me façam ter que discipliná-los. " – ameaça, levantando suas tonfas.

"— Namorando!!? " – exclama Gokudera, olhando para cima, só agora vendo o jeito no qual estava com o outro "— Desgruda de mim! " – reclamou, empurrando-o.

"— Desculpe. " – responde meio sem jeito.

"— O que diabos ainda estamos fazendo aqui? " – reclama, olhando para o outro "— Temos que alcançar o Décimo. "

"— Não quero pessoas correndo pelos corredores. " – avisa novamente Hibari, encostado na porta.

"— Deixa de ser fresco! " – fala Gokudera, sem pensar.

Hibari apenas estreita seu olhar, já pensando em que forma de matar aquele ser pertinente. Ficou em frente à única porta, bloqueando a saída, olhando os dois dentro da sala com um olhar ameaçador.

Já estava pronto para mostrar o que era disciplina e respeito para aqueles dois pararem de ficar namorando dentro das salas de aulas, e também para aprender a não provocá-lo.

"— Vou te morde-los até a morte! " – ameaçou, com um sorriso maléfico em seus lábios.

"— Ciaossu." – falou Reborn aparecendo misteriosamente ao lado de Hibari.

Este prontamente abaixou sua arma, olhando atentamente para a criança que acabara de aparecer. Logo em seguida olhando para Gokudera e Yamamoto, que pareciam aliviados pela presença deste. Olhou novamente para a Reborn e saiu do local, sem disser nada.

"— Tsuna estava procurando vocês. " – comentou a criança.

"— O Décimo! " – exaltou-se Gokudera.

Correu até a porta, olhando para o lado de fora, vendo que misteriosamente Hibari não estava mais por ali. Se por acaso começassem uma briga, com certeza Tsuna faria preocupado. Olhou em seguida para Yamamoto, que já estava atrás de si, só esperando para ir de encontro ao outro.

"— Onde ele está Reborn? " – indaga Yamamoto, olhando para a criança.

"— Terraço da escola. " – avisa, pulando no ombro deste, querendo uma carona até o local.

"— Valeu. "

Os dois começaram a correr ao local informado, chegando lá em poucos minutos. Assim que avistaram Tsuna sentado próximo a grade de proteção, aproximaram-se dele, sentando ao lado.

"— Desculpe, desculpe... " – pede Gokudera.

"— Tudo bem. " – fala Tsuna "— Vocês querem? " – pergunta em seguida oferecendo o lanche que havia comprado, o suficiente para todos.

----X---

Após cometem seu almoço, e conversarem distraidamente, os garotos escutam o sinal da escola, avisando que teriam que voltar para as salas de aula. Levantaram-se então limpando o local, rumando em seguida para suas salas de aula.

O restante da aula estava sendo normal, exceto para Yamamoto, que estava se matando, pensando no que teria feito caso Hibari não vivesse aparecido. Talvez tivesse tido coragem de roubar os lábios do outro, beijando-os calidamente, quem sabe até se tivesse o consentimento de Gokudera, aprofundar o beijo. Entrelaçando suas línguas, saboreando a boca um do outro...

Abraçando-se, com sua mão entrando furtivamente pela camisa do outro, beliscando impiedosamente um daqueles mamilos róseos, em quanto não apartava o beijo. Deliciando-se em escutar os gemidos abafados pela sua boca, os sussurros de prazer.

" _NO QUE EU ESTOU PENSANDO!?_ " – pensou Yamamoto, meio alarmado, por causa do rumo de seus pensamentos.

Suspirou fundo, olhando rapidamente em volta, em seguida. Vendo todos prestando a atenção na aula. Porem abaixou sua cabeça, meio envergonhado pelo que pensou, e principalmente, pelo estado no qual se encontrava.

Não que estivesse excitado demais, pois nada que arrumar a camisa de um jeito melhor não resolvesse, mas sentia-se quente, sua respiração estava mais pesada. Tudo por que tinha deixado sua mente vagar um pouco.

Respirou fundo, tinha que se acalmar, respirar um pouco mais de ar. Mas a aula ainda estava no meio. Não teve escolha, estendeu o braço, tomando a atenção do professor rapidamente.

"— Alguma duvida? " – indagou o professor.

"— Não, nenhuma. " – responde, abaixando a mão.

"— Então o que seria? "

"— Não estou me sentindo muito bem, poderia ir à enfermaria? " – indaga.

"— Tudo bem, mas não pode ir sozinho... " – o professor olha para a sala, escolhendo um aluno no qual não estivesse muito a fim de ver a aula para acompanhá-lo "— Gokudera, pode ir com ele? " – pede.

" _O Gokudera!?_ " – pensa Yamamoto.

"— Droga... " – reclama o outro "— Certo, vamos logo! " – responde, levantando-se da carteira.

Foi lentamente até a carteira do moreno, olhando-o de cima, vendo este sorri como sempre para si. Olhou melhor, em quanto se levantava, e notou este meio vermelho, talvez realmente não estivesse bem.

"— Po-Posso ir com eles? " – voluntariou-se Tsuna, preocupado com o amigo.

"— Lamento. " – respondeu o professor "— Só pode ir um acompanhante, por favor volte a prestar a atenção na aula. "

"— Tudo bem Décimo, eu vou estar lá. " – fala Gokudera, confiante.

"— Está bem. " – falou, para o amigo, vendo os dois deixarem a sala.

Andaram os dois pelos corredores do colégio, indo lentamente em direção a enfermaria deste. E assim que chegaram, entraram, não encontrando ninguém na sala.

"— Cadê a maldita enfermeira? " – reclamou Gokudera, andando mais pelo local, achando em cima da mesa um recado "— ... Volto em uma hora.... " – leu em voz alta "— Droga, e agora? " – perguntou, voltando-se para o moreno, quem ainda estava perto da porta.

"— Eu estou bem... Só descansar um pouco e beber água... " – falou, entrando e fechando a porta.

Já tinha se recuperado do estado em que se metera na sala de aula, mas estar ali, sozinho, junto com quem estava lhe atormentando os pensamentos, não iria lhe fazer muito bem...

Tudo culpa do Hibari, se ele não tivesse aparecido naquela hora, iria beijá-lo, abraçá-lo sentir seu corpo bem junto ao seu. Suspirou fundo, batendo com sua mão na testa, notando que seus pensamentos iriam levá-lo para o mesmo lugar.

"— Dor de cabeça? " – indaga Gokudera, chegando mais perto "— Ou é febre? "

"— É só um mal estar... Não se preocupe. " – responde, sorridente.

"— Melhor ir se deitar na cama, eu pego água para você. "

O moreno obedeceu, indo para uma das camas que tinha na enfermaria, sentando-se assim que chegou a esta. Olhou em volta, vendo em como o lugar era amplo, e a cama era bem macia. Acariciou o colchão com a mão, vendo a palidez da fronha perfeitamente branca.

Viu que Gokudera entrara em uma ante-sala ligada a enfermaria e suspirou aliviado. Aquela situação não estava boa... Talvez estivesse boa na verdade, pois que garoto nunca sonhou em fazer algo que não devia na enfermaria da escola. Com a emoção e o medo de serem descobertos a cada segundo.

Sorriu maroto, lembrando que o outro havia falado que a enfermeira só voltava daqui a algumas horas. Era o local perfeito, o plano perfeito. Não que tivesse o intuito de simplesmente agarrar Gokudera, jogá-lo na cama e acariciar cada pedacinho de seu corpo.

" _Talvez seja isso mesmo que eu queira..._ " – pensou Yamamoto, dando um suspiro " _Mas é melhor começar com algo mais fácil..._ "

"— Trouxe a água. " – fala Gokudera, saindo de dentro da outra sala "— Aquilo lá está uma bagunça, essa enfermeira é muito desleixada. " – reclama, em quanto se aproximava, com o copo nas mãos "— Toma. " – estendeu este para o outro, assim que chegou bem perto.

"— Obrigado. " – agradeceu, tomando logo em seguida toda a água que havia no copo.

Gokudera apenas sentou-se na outra cama, ficando de frente para o moreno. Via-o ainda vermelho, porem agora portando um sorriso meio indecifrável, assim como notava os olhos deste brilhando.

Sentia que o moreno estava meio estranho, dez que o vira na sala na hora do almoço, com o braço estendido em sua direção. Não parecia que este estava com o braço dolorido, parecia mais que estava tentando alcançá-lo...

"— Gokudera, eu gosto de você, quer namorar comigo? " – indagou Yamamoto, com um daqueles típicos sorrisos.

"— Que...!? " – perguntou, talvez não tivesse escutado direito o que o outro tinha lhe falado tão subitamente.

" _Talvez seja a melhor hora..._ " – pensa, levantando-se da cama e dando alguns passos em direção ao outro, chegando bem perto deste "— Eu disse que gosto de você... " – sussurrou pausadamente no ouvido.

"— Que...? " – indagou novamente, engolindo seco em seguida "— Pa-pare de bri-brincar comigo. " – até gaguejou um pouco, em quanto empurrava lentamente o outro de perto de si "— Você deve estar com febre e delirando. " – comenta, tentando manter a calma.

"— Eu te amo... " – fala novamente de súbito.

"— Deixa de falar essas coisas, eu não gosto de homens. " – responde rapidamente.

"— Mas eu nunca te vi com mulher nenhuma... " – comenta de modo divertido.

"— É por que elas são chatas, vivem falando... Que nem aquela tal de Haru, que vive rondando o Décimo, às vezes eu até tenho pena dele. "

"— Então você não gosta nem de mulheres, nem de homens... " – fala Yamamoto "— Não quer nem tentar...? "

"— Não! "

"— Não sente nada quando toco seu rosto dessa forma...? "

Gokudera encolheu-se um pouco, fechando os olhos instantaneamente, ao sentir o toque quente da mão do outro em sua face, fazendo um leve carinho. Não podia negar que aquilo era bom, sentir os dedos do Yamamoto zanzando por sua face, deslizando por seus olhos fechados, seu nariz, em um afago lento.

Sentiu os dedos do moreno, passeando por seus lábios, insistindo um pouco seu indicador para dentro destes. Não pode resistir em abrir um pouco a boca, sentindo o dedo deslizar um pouco para dentro, acariciando-lhe a língua, fazendo círculos em vota dela, obrigando a seguir o ritmo, movimentando sua língua junto.

"— Hunm... " – gemeu extremamente baixo.

Sentiu um arrepio, quando sentiu um toque da outra mão em sua nuca, acariciando-lhe a área lentamente, instigantemente. Atreveu-se a abrir os olhos finalmente, vendo um sorriso amoroso no rosto do outro.

Aquilo que sentia que Yamamoto fazia em si era realmente bom, tanto que já o estava preocupando. Fechou os olhos, reunindo forças para afastar as mãos do outro de si. Só voltando a abri-los quando sentiu que o outro já estava um pouco longe de si.

"— Eu... " – falou baixo, olhando para o moreno, que olhava fixamente para sua própria mão.

Viu este começar a sensualmente, sabendo muito bem que era assistido, a lamber o próprio dedo, aquele que instantes atrás estava em sua boca. Não fazia ideia em como Yamamoto podia ser tão pervertido, antes pensava que ele era um pato em relação a essas coisas.

"— Pervertido... " – resmungou baixo "— Pelo jeito você já está bem... É melhor voltarmos para a sala. " – falou, levantando-se da cama que estava sentado.

"— Espere. " – pediu.

"— O que foi dessa vez!? "

"— Você gostou, não foi? " – indaga ousado, aproximando-se novamente do outro.

"— Isso não vem ao caso."

"— É claro que vem ao caso. " – retruca.

Não tinha mais volta. Yamamoto sabia que se deixasse que Gokudera saísse dali agora, todas as suas chances iriam por água abaixo. Tinha que pelo menos, arrancar alguma confissão, algo que fizesse seu coração se aliviar um pouco.

Foi andando em direção ao outro, guiando-o para a parede, encurralando-o assim. Pode ver em seus olhos assustados, o quanto tudo aquilo estava sendo novo para ele. Porem não agüentava mais ficar apenas de longe observando-o, já que este estava tão perto.

"— Eu só quero um beijo... Eu me contento com isso... " – sussurrou Yamamoto, com um braço de cada lado do outro, encurralando-o assim "— Se você não gostar, eu paro com isso... E tudo volta a ser como antes... Eu prometo. " – propõe.

" _Beijo!?_ " – Gokudera pensou meio alarmado " _Mas se é só isso que ele quer... Melhor dar logo, assim ele para com isso. _"

"— E então...? "

"— Certo, mas nada de querer enfiar essa sua língua ai. " – aceita, apesar de reclamar.

"— Vou tentar. " – fala animado, aproximando mais o rosto.

Antes que o outro reclamasse mais alguma coisa, Yamamoto encostou seus lábios aos deste, primeiro em uma leve caricia, mas com os poucos fora intensificando. Suas mãos deslizaram da parede para a cintura, apertando-a provocantemente. Sentindo que aos poucos Gokudera se rendia um pouco mais, começando a beijá-lo intensamente também.

O beijo acabou se tornando algo selvagem, dominando completamente Gokudera, imobilizando-o com sua intensidade e amor, deixando-o até sem respirar. E este por sua vez, se entregou, deixando-se ser guiado, entreabrindo sua boca, em um mudo e convidativo pedido.

O moreno notando que o outro entreabriu mais a boca, não pensou dias vezes em deslizar sua língua para ali dentro. Aquilo era tão bom, tão deleitoso, saboroso, que se pudesse ficava assim para sempre, apenas sentindo a maceis cálida da boca do outro com sua língua, fazendo a dele se enroscar com a sua em uma dança pecaminosa.

Gokudera se perdia, sendo vorazmente consumido pelo beijo de Yamamoto, que se enfiava nele, lambia, sugava, rolava a língua na sua, com tanta volúpia que ele chegava a ficar tonto. Era um beijo intenso, tão molhado que lhe escorria dos lábios pelo queixo, e aquecia todo o seu corpo, acendendo-o com a chama de uma estranha excitação.

Infelizmente para Yamamoto, a falta do ar estava contra a sua vontade, se pudesse ficaria tempos apenas saboreando a boca tão quente e convidativa do outro. Mas infelizmente se separaram, respirando pesado, tentando desesperadamente devolver aos pulmões o ar que fora perdido.

"— Quer me matar!? " – reclamou, levando a cabeça para trás, encostando-a na parede.

"— Hahahah. " – riu um pouco, se separando meio sem jeito "— Foi mal. "

Separaram-se, já com a respiração concertada. Porem nenhum dos dois se atrevia a falar algo, apenas olharam-se fixamente por um bom tempo, até que Gokudera sem explicar nada, saiu da enfermaria. Deixando para trás um preocupado Yamamoto.

" _Será que o que eu fiz foi certo...?_ " – pensou, socando a parede em um súbito ataque de raiva " _Talvez tivesse sido melhor se eu ficasse quieto..._ "

Yamamoto ainda ficou algum tempo, perto a parede no qual há poucos minutos tinha prensado o outro e lhe beijado de uma forma deliciosa, podendo finalmente saborear o gosto da boca deste.

Respirou fundo, olhando tudo em volta antes de se dirigir a saída da enfermaria. Porem assim que saiu desta, viu que Gokudera estava encostado à parede, como se o estivesse esperando. Ou tentando se recobrar do que havia sentido.

"— Não posso aparecer na sala sem você... O Décimo poderia se preocupar muito pensando que você está mal. " – comenta, desencostando da parede, dando alguns passos em direção ao outro "— Vamos só esquecer o que aconteceu. " – avisou, até de um modo meio frio.

"— Certo. " – respondeu, dando um suspiro pesado e desanimado em seguida " _Talvez seja melhor assim... Pelo menos eu posso ficar com a lembrança de seu beijo... _ " – pensou em seguida, forçando um sorriso alegre.

Andaram sem falar mais nada em direção a sala de aula.

----X---

A penúltima aula do dia seria livre para os alunos estudassem por eles mesmos. E quando esta chegou, Tsuna foi rapidamente em direção a Yamamoto, para ver como o amigo estava.

"— Calma Tsuna, foi só um mal estar... " – comenta o moreno, sorrindo de um modo alegre, para acalmar o amigo.

"— Tem certeza que não seria melhor ter pedido para a enfermeira ter te deixado ir para a casa mais cedo... Lá seria melhor para você repousar. " – comenta.

" _Que enfermeira? Ela nem estava lá..._ " – pensou de imediato "— Ela acabaria me suspendendo do treino de baseball amanhã " – falou rapidamente uma desculpa ao amigo.

"— Mas não era melhor então ficar um pouco mais tempo lá... O Gokudera não estava com você? "

"— Não se preocupe. " – responde, levando a mão ao cabelo do amigo e bagunçando-o um pouco "— Eu estou bem. "

"— Certo. "

Gokudera apenas observava os dois conversando, não tinha coragem de ir lá se juntar a conversa. Sua mente ainda vagava, misteriosamente, para tudo o que Yamamoto havia lhe dito naquela enfermaria.

Fora algo tão súbito que na hora nem tivera pensado direito no que estava acontecendo. Só agora que se tocou da realidade no qual estava. Yamamoto gostava dele, não era só isso, era algo muito mais forte.

Apesar de estar agora realmente pensando no assunto, não entendia como tinha deixado o outro lhe beijar. Fora algo pedido tão sem nexo que talvez, pelo calor do momento tenha se deixado levar.

Mas o pior de tudo, era que verdadeiramente o estava deixando com uma certa vergonha de se juntar aquela conversa animada entre o Décimo e Yamamoto, era de uma certa forma, que havia gostado do beijo. Daquela língua, quente e aveludada, esgueirando-se para dentro de sua boca, instigando-o a acompanhá-la, havia gostado mesmo que tenha dito para não o outro não usá-la.

Lembrou-se um pouco mais, em sua mente lhe veio à sensação dos dedos deste lhe passeando pelo rosto e que por final acabou esgueirando-se para dentro de sua boca. Sentiu prontamente um arrepio lhe passar pela a espinha ao recordar tais fatos.

Mas aquilo tudo acabara, havia dito para o moreno esquecer tudo. Então também teria que esquecer, apesar de estar sendo difícil a princípio. Contudo esqueceria isso, e para começar teria que se juntar a conversa animada entre ele e o Décimo.

Respirou fundo, levantando-se da sua carteira, rumando prontamente para a de Yamamoto.

"— Já está se sentindo melhor? " – indagou Gokudera, ao aproximar-se dos dois.

"— Claro, aquele remédio que você me deu rapidinho me sarou. " – respondeu.

"— Menos mal... "

"— Ah! Quase ia me esquecendo... " – comenta Tsuna "— Gokudera, pode depois da aula me ajudar com uns exercícios de matemática? " – indaga "— Vamos lá para minha casa. "

"— Claro Décimo! Com todo prazer. " – responde de imediato.

"— Eu posso ir também? " – averigua Yamamoto "— Meu velho está reclamando do meu rendimento em matemática. "

"— Venha sim! Quanto mais, melhor. " – fala Tsuna, alegremente.

"— Ciaossu! " – Reborn aparece, sem mais nem menos, no ombro de Yamamoto "— Tsuna, você tem que acabar aquele treinamento até hoje a noite. " – avisa a criança "— Depois, se sobrar tempo, você vai a casa do Yamamoto. "

"— Minha casa? " – o moreno pergunta.

"— Sim, Gokudera ficará lá com você. " – deu uma pausa, dando um risinho meio pervertido e insinuante "— Tenho que cuidar do rendimento escolar de todos os da 'família'. " – terminou por pulando em cima da carteira, livrando o ombro do moreno de seu peso.

"— QUE!? " – exaltou-se Gokudera "— Eu tenho que ficar com ele...? " – falou, já normalizando sua voz.

"— Sim. " – respondeu Reborn de imediato "— Ficará ensinando e dando dicas sobre a matéria, até que o Tsuna possa se juntar a vocês. "

"— Mas... Mas... " – ainda queria achar um jeito de se livrar disso.

"— Qual o problema Gokudera? " – pergunta Tsuna "— Eu farei de tudo para não demorar muito. " – fala confiante, mesmo sabendo que era difícil fazer o que havia acabado de falar.

"— Tudo bem Décimo! Esforce-se, que em quanto isso eu tentarei colocar alguma coisa na cabeça desse idiota. " – fala Gokudera, convencido.

"— Ou ele tentara colocar algo... " – comenta Reborn, com aquele seu jeito típico, deixando o moreno e o outro veio vermelhos.

"— Colocar o que? " – pergunta Tsuna, curioso, sem entender o que falavam.

"— Deixe isso de lado Tsuna, olha o professor do ultimo tempo de aula já chegou. " – avisa Reborn, para os dos que estavam em pé fora de seus lugares.

"— Já vou. "

"— Considere isso como uma 'ajudinha'. " – fala Reborn para o moreno, assim que os outros já saíram de perto.

"— Não vai adiantar nada. " – comenta, suspirando triste "— Ele falou bem claro para eu esquecer... E como prometi, não vou insisti. "

"— Uma dica... Insista, antes que seja tarde demais. " – falou meio melancólico, com um ar maduro, não aparentando ser uma criança "— Bem... Agora tenho que ir, Ciao. " – avisa, pulando no chão e saindo da sala de aula.

Yamamoto apenas suspirou. Nunca ira fazer algo que o Gokudera não quisesse, mas talvez insistir um pouco mais não faria mal. Afinal, Reborn estava, de sertã forma, ajudando-o, não podia desperdiçar a ajuda do baixinho. Sorriu, meio matreiro, tentando prestar a atenção na aula e na matéria que o professor explicava.

----X---

"— Vejo vocês mais tarde. " – despediu-se Tsuna, já em frente da escola, junto com os outros dois.

"— Coragem Décimo, tenho certeza que vai consegui rapidinho terminar esse treino! " – exclamou Yamamoto, incentivando seu chefe.

"— Te esperamos em minha casa. " – fala o moreno, gentil.

Os dois ficarem vendo Tsuna fazer o caminho oposto no qual iam, acompanhado do arcabaleno. Assim que este esteve fora da vista dos dois, começaram então a pegar o rumo que teriam que ir.

" _Bem... Eu sozinho... Na casa do Yamamoto, pelo menos não pode piorar... _" – pensa Gokudera, arrependendo-se em seguida.

Infelizmente, como toda a situação sempre pode piorar. Principalmente para quem acha que isso já não pode acontecer mais nada pior... Desaba uma forte chuva, que em instante molhou os dois.

"— Droga! " – resmungou, começando a correr atrás do moreno, sendo guiado até casa deste.

Correram o mais rápido que puderam, não tendo jeito de não se molharem com aquela chuva que castigava-os. Demoraram um pouco até chegar à casa do moreno, entrando pelo restaurante. Tendo finalmente um abrigo sobre suas cabeças.

" _Bem... Já é o fundo do poço, disso não tem como piorar._ " – pensou novamente Gokudera, olhando o lugar.

"— Pai cheguei! " – avisa Yamamoto, notando que estava vazio o lugar "— Estranho... " – comenta, andando mais parar a bancada no qual seu pai ficava, achando lá um papel "— ...Tive que resolver uns assuntos, volto a noite... " – lê em voz alta.

Hoje realmente não era um dia bom para Gokudera, por outro lado o dia estava sendo ótimo para o moreno, que não conseguia conter seu olhar em direção ao outro, vendo a roupa deste toda molhada, assim como seus cabelos lhe grudando pelo rosto.

"— Melhor irmos para o meu quarto... " – avisa o moreno, chegando perto do outro "— Te emprestarei umas roupas minhas, assim poderá tomar um banho bem quente e usar roupas secas. " – avisa.

"— O-obrigado. " – agradece, meio vermelho.

Yamamoto chegou até a dar um passo em direção ao outro, mas parou, dando as costas para ele guiando-o até seu quarto. Não poderia fazer nada, não iria fazer nada, exceto se o outro lhe pedisse. E sabia que isso seria algo que nunca aconteceria, pois apesar do beijo tão intenso que deram, Gokudera tinha lhe dito para esquecer aquilo, para simplesmente voltar a ser como era.

Suspirou, chegando ao seu quarto, com o outro atrás de si, deu uma rápida olhada, dando um de seus típicos sorrisos. Estranhou por um segundo quando viu que com seu ato, tinha feito o outro ficar vermelho.

Abaixou logo sua vista, não querendo olhar para uma visão tão tentadora. Afinal, Gokudera estava ali, em seu quarto, completamente molhado, e para piorar tudo este ainda estava meio vermelho. Realmente era uma visão que faria qualquer um cair na mais pura luxúria.

"— Espere uns instantes, vou pegar uma roupa e uma toalha. " – pediu Yamamoto, indo até seu armário.

Gokudera apenas sacudiu a cabeça, concordando com o moreno. Entrou mais no quarto deste, passando a mão pelo seu cabelo, para retirar alguns fios impertinentes que ficaram em seu rosto.

Não pode evitar, por algum motivo, em observar Yamamoto, de costas para si, em quanto procurava a roupa para usar. Teve que dar certo crédito para o moreno, ele realmente era bonito.

Talvez por nunca ter olhado este com olhos diferentes nunca havia notado. Mas agora, com aquela roupa molhada, ajudando a delinear cada músculo, de tanto treinar baseball, não tinha como negar de que aquele garoto era muito atraente. Não era a toa que as garotas da escola vivam cercando-o.

"— Achei algo que vai ficar bom em você... " – falou Yamamoto, virando-se para o outro "— Pega. " – estende as roupas e uma toalha branca "— O banheiro é aquela porta ali. " – aponta.

"— Valeu. " – agradece "— Mas eu vou primeiro? A casa é sua, e você ainda está molhado... "

"— Bem... " – não se conteve, andando uns passos em direção o outro que rapidamente recuou "— Nos podemos entrar juntos... " – perguntou, de modo inocente.

"— Eu... " – Gokudera ficara mudo, meio corado.

" _Será que ele está pensando na ideia!!!?_ " – Yamamoto pensa, olhando a vermelhidão que se formou nas bochechas do amigo.

"— Sai de perto. " – reclama, empurrando o moreno e indo em direção ao banheiro "— Eu não sou tão doido assim. " – fala, ao abrir a porta "— E se me espiar, saiba que terei o prazer de explodir uma dinamite em você. " – ameaça, entrando e fechando a porta.

"— Ta... " – Yamamoto apenas ficou concordou baixo.

Gokudera assim que entra no banheiro, encosta-se a porta, levando a mão ao coração, tentando de alguma forma acalmá-lo. Nunca havia sentido isso perto de Yamamoto, na verdade, nunca havia sentido perto de ninguém. Por um momento, realmente pensou em deixar o moreno se juntar ao banho.

Quase que andou em direção a este, quando o via vindo em sua direção com aquele rosto que era visivelmente uma falsa inocência. Pois sabia muito bem dos reais planos que o moreno queria, e simplesmente 'tomar banho' seria algo que nem seria cogitado por este.

Desencostou-se finalmente da porta, tomando o rumo de seus pensamentos, olhando melhor o lugar. Rapidamente retirou suas roupas molhadas jogando-as em um canto qualquer. Colocou a roupa seca de pendurada e andou lentamente ao box do banheiro, abrindo-o e ligando a ducha no quente.

Realmente precisava daquilo, uma banho bem quente para fazer o frio cortante, que sentiu em quanto corria na chuva, desaparecer. Encostou suas costas na parede, deixando que a água lhe caísse sobre seu rosto, molhando mais ainda seus cabelos completamente prateados.

Não quis demorar mais, afinal Yamamoto devia estar com frio, esperando-o só sair do banho para poder tomar o seu. Desligou o chuveiro, secou-se e vestiu-se em seguida. Olhando com meio contragosto que a roupa havia ficado um pouco larga, nada que realmente atrapalhasse.

Saiu do banheiro, secando seu cabelo com a toalha, avistando assim que pisou no quarto um Yamamoto sentado perto a mesa que parecia tremendo de frio.

"— Idiota! Devia ter pego algo para se aquecer, ou ter trocado de roupa temporariamente. " – reclama Gokudera, andando até onde o moreno estava sentado "— Pare de ficar tremendo e vá logo tomar banho... Ainda temos que estudar, esqueceu? " – reclamou mais.

"— Claro. " – respondeu o outro, levantando-se, pegando em cima da mesa sua muda de roupas "— Eu não demoro. " – avisou, indo em direção ao banheiro e entrando.

" _Esse idiota só me da problemas... Cazzo!_ " – xingou o moreno em pensamentos, em quanto via este entrar no banheiro " _Bem... Pelo menos ele está se comportando... _" – continua sua linha de pensamentos, sentando-se no chão perto da mesa, colocando os materiais para o estudo em cima desta " _Mas... Será que eu quero que ele se comporte...?Ele... Ele... Eu... _ " – de repente Gokudera se levanta, levando a mão aos cabelos, rindo baixo de si mesmo "— Que diabos eu estou pensando... " – sussurrou baixinho, ainda entre o riso.

Sentindo um pouco de raiva de si mesmo, quase teve vontade de explodir todo o quarto com suas dinamites. Nunca tinha tido qualquer pensamento desse tipo, e agora, somente por causa de um simples beijo, já estava até divagando esquisitices.

Não conseguia entender, ou talvez simplesmente não quisesse entender. Ainda se censurava por ter deixado que o moreno lhe beijasse na enfermaria, fora algo tão dominador que quando deu por si, já tinha aberto a boca para o outro o explorar mais.

Um beijo selvagem e doce. Dominador e suave. Delirante e controlado.

Levou lentamente sua mão aos lábios, passando eu dedo indicador ao redor deste. Em sua mente lhe via, involuntariamente, a imagem do moreno. Aquilo era um absurdo! Parecia uma garotinha medrosa ao descobrir seu primeiro amor...

" _Primeiro Amor!!!?_ " – pensou alarmado, conseguindo ter o rumo de seus pensamentos de volta para si " _Eu estou doido!? É impossível eu estar gostando daquele idiota!_ " – sentou-se em seguida novamente no chão, completamente enfurecido.

Escutou porta do banheiro sendo aberta, mas não se deu ao trabalho de olhar o moreno, concentrava-se a olhar o caderno aberto a sua frente, na mesa. Ignorando a presença do outro.

"— Acho que com essa chuva, o treinamento do Tsuna pode ser interrompido... " – comenta Yamamoto, calmo, mas meio magoado.

"— Tomara. " – falou ríspido.

"— Bem... " – deu um suspiro pesado, vendo o mal humor do amigo "— Então me ajuda com os exercícios de matemática? " – indagou, sentando-se ao lado.

"— É para isso que eu estou aqui, não é? " – respondeu meio contrariado.

"— Sim... Como eu prometi... Infelizmente você estará aqui só para isso. "

"— Que bom que sabe dos seus limites. " – retruca.

"— Sim... Eu sei... "

"— Menos mal. Por que a ultima coisa que eu quero agora é outro beijo que nem aquele que me deixou até zonzo. " – falou rápido, por raiva, ou por outra coisa que não sabia o que era.

"— Então você gostou... " – comenta Yamamoto, em meio a felicidade e tristeza "— Mas você disse para eu esquecer de tudo... "

"— Infernos... "

"— Você está reclamando do que!? " – o moreno exalta-se um pouco "— Eu não vou fazer mais nada, pode ficar tranqüilo. " – afirmou.

"— Então foi só um 'desejo' passageiro!? " – irritou-se.

"— 'Desejo'!? O que eu sinto é muito mais que isso! " – exaspera-se "— Eu te amo! "

"— Prova. "

"— O que mais eu posso fazer, se você não acredita em minhas palavras...? " – magoou-se.

"— Me prove que me ama... e não 'simplesmente' me deseja. " – retrucou Gokudera, novamente.

"— Como? " – perguntou.

Gokudera aproximou-se mais do moreno, ficando realmente de modo perigoso perto de seu rosto, podia até sentir a respiração deste se alterar com o seu ato inesperado. Meio tremulo, encostou seus lábios ao outro, de modo leve, afastando-se em seguida.

"— Faça o que quiser comigo. " – avisou Gokudera, meio tremulo, para completo desentendimento do outro "— Mas se eu pedir para você parar... Não importando o momento, o segundo ou o estado no qual nos encontrarmos... Você devera parar. " – explica.

"— Eu... Eu... " – Yamamoto parecia sem palavras "— Parar...? "

"— Se não fizer isso, demonstrará que apenas me ama 'momentaneamente' e que isso acabaria quando os desejos fossem resolvidos. "

"— Mas... Fazer tudo o que eu quiser...? "

"— Eu... " – Gokudera envergonhou-se completamente, se afastando um pouco mais do moreno "— Sim. " – responde com a voz tremula.

"— Tem certeza...? " – indagou, vibrando de alegria por dentro, só em poder se aproximar mais intimamente do outro.

"— Sim... "

"— Absoluta...? " – perguntou novamente, aproximando-se do amigo.

"— Quer parar com esse interrogatório!? E trate de fazer algo. "

Sem esperar um segundo pedido, afinal poderia perder essa chance se Gokudera desistisse do que havia proposto, avançou no outro, beijando prontamente seus lábios, saboreando completamente seu gosto.

Devorou mais a boca do outro, notando que este parecia fazer o mesmo. Até estranhou que Gokudera estivesse tão disposto a fazer aquilo, parecia que este próprio estava desejando muito por isto.

Ainda em posse de sua boca, empurrou-o lentamente em direção ao chão, prensando-o com seu corpo, quando se deitou por cima. O beijo cada vez se tornava algo mais molhado e empolgante.

Yamamoto podia até sentir muito bem o corpo abaixo de si, tremer levemente de encontro ao seu. Insistiu mais, querendo ver até aonde Gokudera deixaria aquilo continuar. Beijou de forma faminta a boca deliciosa, de um modo tão intenso que mal o deixava respirar.

Deleitava-se completamente com a liberdade que o outro lhe dera, aproveitava cada cantinho daquela boca macia e quente, língua que parecia aveludada, formando um conjunto de pura sedução.

Não conseguia se conter, suas mãos simplesmente vagaram por todo o peito abaixo do seu, acariciando com uma das mãos pervertidamente, ainda por cima da blusa, um dos mamilos, em quanto a outra apertava-lhe a cintura febrilmente.

"— Awhnnm " – gemeu baixinho Gokudera, quando finalmente sua boca fora libertada "— Yama-Awnm... "

Yamamoto mal tinha largado-lhe a boca e já tinha partido para o pescoço, lambendo-o todo com lasciva, deixando um rastro de saliva quente por onde passava. Deliciava-se em escutar pequenos e quase mudos gemidos escaparem da boca que há instantes atrás estava a beijar delirantemente.

Não entendia aonde Gokudera queria chegar com aquilo, já que este mesmo parecia que estava apreciando muito, cada toque, cada beijo, cada lambida que lhe dava, simplesmente parecia derretido em seus braços.

Conseguiu tirar facilmente a camisa deste, botando sem seguida esta em baixo de sua cabeça, fazendo um travesseiro para que não batesse a cabeça no chão, ou algo to tipo. Agora teria um peito claro todo a sua disposição para encher de beijos, e não tardou a dá-los.

Beijava-lhe toda a região, deixando claramente uma trilha que parecia queimar. Não pararia, não pararia por nenhuma outra palavra alem do temido 'pare', mas por medo desta, ficava sempre atento para caso Gokudera a pronunciasse.

Por mais difícil que fosse, por mais frustrante que poderia ser, se por acaso escutasse a temível palavra, pararia na hora. Seria forte, e mostraria que o que sentia era realmente algo muito forte.

Algo que nem se lembrava mais como começara. Só sabia que aos poucos se via mais perdido olhando para Gokudera, sentia-se bem só de lembrar-se deste. E quando realmente descobriu o que sentia, tudo ficou pior, parecia que precisava, necessitava observar o semblante, quase sempre raivoso, mas que alguns momentos se deparava um Gokudera pensativo, observando pela janela, sempre tão próximo de si, mas sem ter a coragem de chegar realmente perto, por medo de tudo se perder.

Mas agora que tinha dado o primeiro passo na enfermaria da escola, não tinha mais como voltar, e pelo que notava, Gokudera parecia sentir algo em relação a si. Não iria desperdiçar nada, iria beijá-lo até deixá-lo louco, o fazer gemer incontáveis vezes, e se o fosse permitido, o teria inteiramente, podendo ter o enorme prazer de sentir como seria dentro de seu amado.

"— Yamamoto... " – Gokudera chamou ofegante.

O moreno, que antes estava a beijar um dos belos mamilos, simplesmente congelou temendo escutar a temível palavra. Suspirou fundo, desencostando-se um ouço do outro, olhando-o prontamente, como se esperasse o veredicto.

"— O-o que foi...? " – indagou Gokudera, ficando corado pela veemência em que o moreno lhe observava.

"— É para eu parar...? " – averiguou, temendo que fosse isso.

"— Idiota... " – respondeu, virando o rosto, completamente vermelho "— Por acaso eu falei isso? " – a voz saiu fraca, meio tremula.

"— Não disse. " – confirmou, baixo e reluzente de alegria por dentro "— Posso mais...? "

Gokudera apenas moveu a cabeça lentamente, concordando com esta, vendo em seguida um lindo e grande sorriso nos lábios do moreno antes deste abaixar sua cabeça para voltar a beijar-lhe aquela área sensível, agora mordendo-o provocantemente.

Aquilo era uma loucura, sentia Yamamoto intercalar sempre tão bem entre uma simples brisa a um turbulento furacão. Era estonteante sentir as mãos dele vagando por seu corpo, lentamente como se o venerasse, como se o amasse intensamente.

Tremia prazerosamente só de pensar nisso, seu corpo reagia quase que sozinho, sentia-se mais quente e mais ofegante. Desesperado a procura de algo que ainda não conseguia saber o que era, mas a cada vez mais que sentia os beijos molhados em seu abdômen descer, parecia que necessitava mais e mais.

Os sussurros incoerentes fugiam da sua boca, como se nem fosse parte de seu corpo, pois cada vez mais gemidos escapavam, loucos querendo sua alforria. Atreveu-se a olhar novamente o que o moreno estava a fazer.

Grunhiu baixo, ao ver o cabelo belo deste grudado a testa, os olhos deste fechados, como se estivessem apreciando e decorando cada beijo e lambida que dava, como se fosse a ultima. Era uma visão linda, linda até demais, pois fazia-o querer ir até o fim disso, e esquecer de vez o orgulho e medo, se doando completamente nesse amor.

Sentia sua boca seca, parecia que ela implorava por mais beijos molhados, porem apenas lambeu os lábios, tentando corajosamente suas mãos a camisa do outro, tentando retira-la. Iria ter mais um pouco daquilo. Precisava, de mais um pouco...

"— Annwwm Gokudera... " – gemeu rouco, sentindo o outro tentando tirar sua blusa "— Eu te amo tanto... " – sussurrou tão baixo, que nem sabia se o parceiro havia escutado.

Afastou-se um pouco, sentando no abdômen do outro, retirando em fim sua camisa, gemeu baio novamente sentindo, maravilhado e encantado, mãos em seu peito, tateando-o, de um modo até curioso mas não menos sensual.

Mordeu os lábios e fechou os olhos, quando sentiu dedos lhe apertarem levemente um de seus mamilos. Sorriu malvado, voltando a abri seus orbes, dando de cara com um Gokudera que tinha um olhar febril, mas ainda assim controlado.

Moveu-se um pouco, sentando-se mais para baixo, precisamente em cima da cintura do seu amado, sentindo o volume do outro lhe cutucando. Era óbvio agora que Gokudera estava gostando dos seus toques.

Mas o efeito daquilo também estava muito presente em seu corpo, estava que nem o outro já, apenas por beijar-lhe todo o copo, imagine o que aconteceria se pudesse amá-lo completamente. Engoliu seco, apertando o volume nas suas calças, sentindo um prazer enorme em imaginar como seria quente e acolhedor dentro de Gokudera.

Não agüentava mais aquilo, e pelo rosto afogueado do outro, parece que ele também não. Então se afasta um pouco, saindo de cima da cintura deste, indo para o meio das suas pernas. Sempre muito atento, caso fosse mandado parar, abriu a calça do outro, removendo-a lentamente.

Tremendo de medo e ansiedade. Conseguindo retirá-la toda, ainda deu uma boa olhada para seu rosto, a espera de algum impedimento, que por sinal não veio. Sorriu vendo a boxes que o outro usava, com um enorme volume escondido nesta, não tardou em retirá-la, assim que pode deslumbrar aquele pedaço de carne sem nenhum impedimento, quase se descontrolou, era tentadora demais aquela visão.

Aquele que mais amava a sua frente, com as pernas uma de cada lado seu, completamente abertas, nu, e com um rosto de pura sedução. Afastou-se um pouco mais sentando-se no chão, tendo o olhar do outro cravado em sua direção, abriu e retirou sua calça junto com a roupa de baixo.

Gokudera quase teve um ataque do coração, quando viu o 'tamanho' do problema te teria que enfrentar. Não que já estivesse querendo ir até fim, mas a cada toque perdia um mais pouco do juízo, e não fazia ideia como o moreno conseguia fazer isso consigo.

"— Eu te amo... " – sussurrou Yamamoto, acariciando levemente o próprio membro "— Annwhnm " – gemeu "— Gokuderaaa.... " – chamou quase em uma suplica em meio aos gemidos.

Gokudera lambeu os lábios, não conseguindo evitar em fazer o mesmo gesto do moreno, levou rapidamente sua mão para suas pernas, apertando-lhe seu membro de um modo suave e forte ao mesmo tempo.

"— Gokudera... " – chamou novamente.

Este ao escutar seu nome sendo chamado novamente daquele jeito, tirou suas mãos de onde estavam, sentando-se em seguida, engatinhou para mais perto do moreno, agarrando em seu pescoço e beijando-lhe a boca assim que chegou perto o suficiente.

O beijo foca correspondido em um instante, algo que parecia ser labareda apoderava-se dentro dele, ao sentir que o moreno abraçava sua cintura. Não conseguiu evitar em sentar no colo deste, ainda entre o beijo feroz, o outro agarrou os dois membros juntos, movendo-os ao mesmo tempo.

"— Ahhhnnnm...! " – Gokudera gemeu alto, soltando a boca rapidamente, deixando um filete de saliva escorrer por seus lábios.

Aquilo era demais para Gokudera, sentia a pulsação quente do outro membro roçando junto ao seu, a mão grande os movimentando junto, era delirante, sentia-se flutuando em um abismo de prazeres, e que a cada segundo poderia cair neste.

Abraçou mais o Yamamoto, deixando sua cabeça no ombro deste, gemendo ao seu ouvido, não conseguindo evitar mexer seus quadris em direção a mão do outro. Estava quase, quase gozando na mão do moreno, sentia-se até tremer de tesão em busca disso, e sabia que o outro estava no mesmo estado.

"— Pare... " – Gokudera falou baixo, bem próximo ao ouvido.

"— Ahnm.... Pa-rar... " – falou baixo também Yamamoto, parando imediatamente seus movimentos "— Eu... "

Era impossível que Gokudera quisesse parar logo 'ali', naquele ponto que para muitas pessoas não tinha mais volta, bem 'ali'... Mas como havia prometido, tirou suas mãos dele, suspirando incrivelmente pesado.

"— Vo-cê... Parou... " – Gokudera pronunciou baixinho, contendo um gemido que quase fugiu de sua boca.

"— Sim... " – respondeu, realmente se controlando "— Por que eu te amo... Agora você acredita...? "

"— Bem... "

Notou que Gokudera se levantou, e não sabia se este tinha feito na inocência ou só para provocá-lo, mas ele estava em pé a sua frente tão perto, que se esticasse a cabeça um pouco e botasse a língua para foca, poderia lamber aquele membro que estava realmente tentador.

"— Eu... Vou tomar outro banho... " – avisou Gokudera, saindo daquela pose no qual estava.

"— Claro... "

"— E se livra disso ai, a chuva já parou... O Décimo vai aparecer daqui a pouco... " – avisa, catando suas roupas e entrando no banheiro.

Yamamoto olhou para um lado, olhou para o outro e depois olhou para o meio das suas pernas, aquela coisa enorme ali parecia pedir um alivio. Levou sua mão ao próprio membro, apertando-o um pouco, para só depois começar um sobe e desce por este, mas parou estático ao escutar, quase que imperceptível, um gemido.

Olhou para a porta do banheiro, não havia trancas nesta. Sorriu, levantando-se, e indo em direção a esta, botou o ouvido colado e ao escutar um outro gemido, não teve duvidas, abriu só um pouco a porta.

Quase gozou só de ver a cena, em que Gokudera masturbava-se. Seus olhos se fixaram naquela imagem, como se precisasse dela para sobreviver. Levou sua mão ao seu membro, imitando os movimentos que via, certificando-se em tampar sua boca com a outra mão, para que nenhum barulho saísse dela.

Imitava com perfeição o que o outro fazia, cada movimento, cada oscilação, cada aperto... Até que gozaram ambos juntos ao mesmo tempo. Viu Gokudera ajoelhar-se ao chão, não agüentando em pé o prazer que sentiu, como gostaria que fosse a mão dele ali...

Olhou para sua própria mão, melada com seu fruto, era um desperdício, poderiam ambos terem feito isso bem juntinhos. Finalmente pode respirar aliviado, fechando a porta e indo se limpar com uma toalha, para se vestir em seguida.

----X---

Os dois estudavam concentrados naquele quarto, mal parecia que a menos de uma hora, haviam feito algo a mais ali. Mas a verdade era que estavam envoltos no estudo para não lembrarem o que 'quase' fizeram.

"— Então você acha o 'G', 'Y' e o 'X' ... " – explicava.

"— Hahahah... " – da uma risadinha sem jeito "— Como era que achava mesmo...? " – pergunta Yamamoto, no seu jeito brincalhão.

"— ...Eu expliquei logo no começo, idiota... " – reclama.

"— Ah! É lembrei. " – comenta, rabiscando as contas no caderno "— Deu 'oitenta'... 'Cinqüenta e nove'. E o ultimo deu dezoito... " – responde ao terminar.

"— Deixa-me ver... " – começou a conferir "— O 'G' e o 'Y' estão certos... " – da uma pausa, apontando para o ultimo "— O 'X' está errado... o resultado dá 'vinte e sete'. "

"— Estou melhor, acertei dois. " – comenta alegre.

"— Idio- " – para o xingamento rápido ao escutar alguém chamando seu nome "— O Décimo chegou! " – avisa alegre, se levantando.

Andaram os dois até a porta da casa.

"— Ciaossu! " – falou Reborn, do ombro do Tsuna, assim que viu os dois.

"— Gokudera, Yamamoto, cheguei. " – fala Tsuna sorridente.

"— Décimo, venha, ainda tem um bom tempo, podemos estudar bastante. "

"— Cla-claro. "

"— Podem entrar. " – falou Yamamoto, guiando-os até seu quarto "— Vou buscar uns refrescos para nos. " – avisa, assim que chegam ao local.

"— Vou com você. " – avisa Reborn, pulando para o outro ombro.

"— Pode vir, criança. " – avisou "— Podem ir estudando, que já volto. " – foi para a cozinha.

Lá começou a recolher tudo que precisava, mas o risinho da criança em seu ombro o fez parar.

"— Algo de errado? " – indagou curioso.

"— Gokudera parece ser muito cabeça dura, não é Yamamoto? "

"— Hahahah. " – ri sem jeito "— Você notou. "

"— Huhuh, mas pelo menos parece que ele já te enxerga com outro olhos. "

"— Será? "

"— Não sei... " – falou, pulando dos ombros e indo para o chão "— De um pouquinho mais de tempo a ele. "

"— Eu darei... Todo o tempo que ele precisar... " – responde realmente feliz.

"— Bem... Um casal já está resolvido, agora só falta arrumar Dino e Hibari. " – comenta Reborn bem baixinho, rindo de seu modo peculiar bem em seguida.

"— Falou algo? "

"— Não. " – mente "— Vou voltar na frente. " – avisa saindo do lugar.

" _Eu irei esperar, nem se levar deis anos ou mais... Mas eu irei esperar._ " – pensa, em quanto fazia a comida " _Por que eu te amo. _"

FIM

15/05/09

* * *

**Nota da autora: **

Hummm, acho muito fofo esse casal, mas a próxima FIC de Reborn! que eu fizer, vai ser Dino x Hibari, acho que vai ficar legal ( Huhuh )

Espero mesmo que tenham gostado, eu ainda não estou acostumada a fazer FICs com esses personagens, mas vou me empenhar cada vez mais ( Pois me viciei no anime... E por causa de 'uma certa pessoa' me viciei nos casaizinhos que tem nele XD )

**Agradecimentos:**

Bem agradeço dês de já, mas venho cobrar também, "FICs desse anime ainda são raras... Não custa nada icentivar a escritora ( Eu ) a escrever mais" XD

Ah! Agradeço a 'Free' ( A pessoinha que me viciou nos casais XD, ela criou até um álbum no Orkut para me incentivar... ) Muito obrigada mesmo, agora faça um com o Dino e o Hibari que você vai ver uma fic ótima.

**By: Toynako**


End file.
